


Мертвый дом

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: После убийства Дамблдора Снейп и Малфой скрываются в доме в Паучьем тупике.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape





	Мертвый дом

Дом, в который они со Снейпом аппарировали, был неживым. Не «нежилым», запущенным или неуютным, хотя любое из этих слов тоже подходило. Мертвым он был, а еще — застывшим в своей смерти, похожим на высушенные головы в лавке Борджина. Даже наощупь похожим — тоже шуршащий и чуть поскрипывающий, пахнущий тленом и пылью.

Может, поэтому Драко старался как можно меньше прикасаться к нему: к ползущим по стене вдоль лестницы рассохшимся, облезлым перилам; к стенам, дверным ручкам и похожему на крысиный хвост шнуру, поднимавшему полог кровати. Потому он мог часами стоять у окна в своей комнате на втором этаже. Стоять, уставившись в окно, сложив руки на груди, и ждать.

* * *

И дожидался — когда после полудня, когда позже.

Скрипела входная дверь, протяжно и жалобно. Потом шаги, быстрые, широкие. Всего семь — и гостиная заканчивалась; теперь по лестнице вверх, и снова дверь, пронзительно, резко и почти зло — уже в соседней комнате. Шорох снимаемой мантии... Иногда — шелест страниц и почти всегда после этого — шум пламени в камине. Небрежно брошенное: «Спускайся обедать». И снова шаги по лестнице, уже вниз.

Драко выдерживал еще несколько минут, отсчитывая: раз-два-три-четыре... шестьдесят... двести восемьдесят... Потом спускался, стараясь не прикасаться ни к чему. Если б мог левитировать — даже раздумывать бы не стал.

К посуде и столовым приборам тоже не хотелось притрагиваться, но не голодать же? Наоборот, старался есть как можно дольше, сосредоточенно цепляя ненастоящей (Снейп назвал ее «пластиковой») вилкой то, что тот выкладывал из пластиковых же коробочек на бумажную тарелку. Еда тоже была противной, ненастоящей, «магловской». Кажется, невозможно было придумать что-нибудь хуже этого. Но Драко ел, аккуратно и старательно, отрезая белым зубчатым ножом маленькие кусочки от коричневатой размазни, на упаковке названной «мясным рулетом». Тянул время, только бы побыть еще немного рядом со Снейпом — пусть злым и усталым, но живым, настоящим — и этим отличавшемся от своего мертвого дома.

Потом был чай — к счастью, хороший, из старых запасов, а не из этого... «маркета», как все остальное. И печенье к нему — имбирное для Снейпа и ванильное для Драко. Магловское, конечно, но съедобное.

Но вот он закидывал в рот последний кусочек, запивал уже остывшим чаем.

Снейп свою пустую тарелку складывал вчетверо и относил в мусорное ведро. Драко свою комкал и зашвыривал туда же. За все время ни разу не промахнулся, но Снейп все равно морщился — будто полет этого бумажного шарика через кухню мешал ему. А может, и правда мешал, злил, нарушая какие-нибудь дурацкие «правила поведения в мертвом доме»?

А они были, наверняка были — Драко кожей чувствовал. И старался следовать, летающая тарелка не в счет.

Например, после ужина надо было подниматься к себе — к скрипу половиц и облезлой деревянной двери, к пыльному пологу и таким холодным, что казались влажными, простыням и одеялу. И он поднимался, в еще одну ночь в полугробу, где единственное развлечение, пока не заснешь — слушать, как ходит, вздыхает, шуршит страницами, а потом и ворочается Снейп.

* * *

Драко никогда не был у него, не видел его спальни. Соседняя дверь еще в первый день захлопнулась перед его любопытным носом и с тех пор только приоткрывалась, чтобы впустить или выпустить своего обитателя.

Иногда — сейчас, например, — Драко до смерти хотелось туда. Почему-то казалось, что там, в отличие от остального дома, все настоящее, живое и теплое.

Встать, отбросить липко-холодное и пыльное, ткнуть палочкой в замок: «Аллохомора!» Интересно, откроется или нет?

* * *

Ночью он так и не решился это сделать, а вот утром, снова оставшись один, вдруг понял, что больше не может. Не может выносить этот двухэтажный склеп, видеть грязное окно и забор за ним, изученный до последнего сучка, до последней царапины.

— Аллохомора!

Открылось.

Мгновенный взгляд кругом: стены с горчичного цвета полосатыми обоями, узкая кровать, стол в углу. Все такое же, как во всем доме, ничего интересного.

Разочарованный, Драко уже хотел закрыть за собой дверь, как вдруг...

Обрывок колдофото на столе. Девушка — молодая, красивая — смотрела с него и улыбалась, то и дело отбрасывая с лица непослушную прядь. Интересно, кто она Снейпу? Кузина, подруга? И почему ее лицо кажется знакомым?

Так засмотрелся на единственный огонек жизни в этом месте, что почти не обратил внимания на другую картинку. Ту, похоже, сняли со стены и уложили на стол, лицом вниз, картонным задником и торчащей из него ржавой петелькой кверху.

«А ну-ка, повернись... как мне нужно!»

И она повернулась — неподвижной магловской фотографией в дешевой рамке. Выцветшей и пожелтевшей свадебной фотографией. На ней молодой Снейп в слишком узком для него темном костюме обнимал... тоже Снейпа. Снейпа-женщину в длинном белом платье.

Драко усмехнулся. Интересные у его декана родственники. Хотя, скорее, родители.

Так, а они у него что, маглы?!

Нет, быть не могло — на Слизерин никогда не попадали грязнокровки! Полукровки — случалось, а чтобы совсем уж... Интересно было бы узнать, кем они все-таки Снейпу приходятся. Но не спрашивать же его самого? А что тогда делать с разыгравшимся любопытством?

* * *

Вечером, за ужином, не спросил — не признаваться же Снейпу, что лазил, куда не звали? Или признаться? «Я впустил в школу слуг Лорда, едва не убил Дамблдора и взломал дверь в вашу комнату, профессор. Внимательно изучите список и вычерните лишнее».

— По моим сведениям, — начал Снейп, привычно складывая тарелку... и умолк, то ли задумавшись, то ли выдерживая длинную паузу, все актеры обзавидовались бы. — По моим сведениям, завтра падет Министерство.

А в ответ не придумалось ничего умнее детского:

— Правда?

— И ты сможешь вернуться домой.

— Рад это слышать, — кивнул Драко, сам не зная, действительно ли рад. С одной стороны, больше никаких скрипучих перил и облупившейся краски, никакого ужина в пластике и со вкусом пластика, никаких загадок. И никакого Снейпа, до самого начала учебы. Если она для них, конечно, начнется.

С другой — он ведь так и не узнал, становится ли та комната живой, когда он там, внутри. И кто был на тех фотографиях — и волшебной, и магловской.

* * *

Ночью долго не удавалось заснуть — мешали звуки из соседней комнаты. А ведь казалось — давно привык. Лежал и представлял себе Снейпа — как тот ходит по комнате, смотрит на колдографию с улыбающейся красоткой... Интересно, он сам улыбается?

Просто узнать — умеет ли.

Встать, отбросить чертово одеяло... Ткнуть палочкой в замок: «Аллохомора!»

— Аллохомора!

И снова открылось.

— Драко? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я больше не могу быть один.

Да, это глупо, по-детски, но он и правда не мог. И можно было сколько угодно уговаривать себя, что осталась одна ночь в мертвом доме, а потом — к себе, к родителям, и все будет хорошо, но ведь все знают, что последние часы ожидания — самые трудные. Все знают, даже Снейп!

— Хорошо, оставайся, — а сам поднялся, набросил мантию поверх ночной рубашки, сел за стол. Колдографии с девушкой там больше не было, зато перевернутая осталась. Ну что ж, почему бы не посмотреть?

— Кажется, это у вас семейное — брать без спросу чужие вещи, — скривился Снейп, но фото отбирать не стал. Сидел, полуприкрыв глаза — наверное, ждал вопросов?

— Ваши родители — маглы?

— Нет. Это очень старое фото, в те времена еще не изобрели способ их оживлять.

Драко облегченно вздохнул. Надо же, самые простые вещи всегда приходят в голову последними. Если вообще приходят.

— А почему вы никогда о них не рассказывали?

— Потому что незачем.

— Но, может быть, хотя бы мне? — вышло, как попытка подлизаться, ну и ладно.

Снейп покачал головой:

— А тебе тем более незачем.

Драко помолчал, раздумывая — обидеться или не стоит, и решил не тратить время.

— Вы с ним похожи, — сказал, имея в виду Снейпа-старшего.

«Младший» только поморщился:

— Для меня это не комплимент. — И вдруг продолжил, уже не равнодушно, стараясь поскорее уйти от надоевшего разговора, а жарко, будто вырвался вдруг на поверхность фонтан годами сдерживаемой обиды и злости: — В нем всегда было слишком много «правильного». «Человек с принципами» — так он себя называл. И черт бы с ним, если бы он не требовал того же от других! Если бы не требовал разделять свои принципы и не был готов уничтожить все, что в них не вписывалось! Идите спать, Малфой, — сказал совсем другим, прежним, тоном. Кажется, фонтан иссяк так же неожиданно, как и возник.

Но Драко только сидел, обхватив себя руками. Казалось, в комнате вдруг стало прохладней — то ли ночь ее постепенно выстуживала, то ли просто не по себе стало от этой страстной речи и завершившего ее сухого, школьного «Малфой».

— Замерзли?

— Д-да...

Снейп набросил на него свою мантию. Уже собрался снова отойти к столу, но Драко удержал его:

— Вам ведь тоже холодно. И все равно, где сидеть. Так почему не рядом со мной — вдвоем мы под ней поместимся.

Думал — откажется, уйдет, но Снейп почему-то согласился. Присел рядом, противно скрипнули пружины. И потом то и дело скрипели, разбавляя повисшее между ними молчание.

Колено Снейпа, которого Драко то и дело касался — а как этого не делать, если сидишь так близко? — было костлявым у каким-то неровным, неуютным. А кожа — сухой и горячей. Вот и думай — притрагиваться или нет, да еще пружины эти.

Скрип!

А ведь даже не шелохнулся, только привалился поудобнее к плечу, такому же костляво-неуютному, как колено.

Скри-ип!

Повернулся... Нет, так еще хуже: теперь длинные волосы Снейпа лезут в нос, противно все-таки, лучше чуть вперед, чтобы щека к щеке.

Р-р-рып!

Чертова кровать.

Или еще ближе, теперь губы к губам, вот-вот растрескаются от их горячего дыхания, и только в поцелуй и уйдешь, скрип-скрип-скрип, только там и спрячешься от этого жара.

* * *

Если бы Снейп поддался, подчинился — кто знает, может Драко моментально наскучила бы эта игра? Повозил бы еще немного губами по его губам и под каким-нибудь предлогом распрощался, ушел к себе — там хоть кровать не скрипит?

Все могло быть, не попробуешь — не узнаешь. А попробовать ему не позволили:

— Драко, вы с ума сошли?

— Просто сделай так, как я хочу! — «Да и ты тоже, если верить тому, что упирается мне в ладонь!»

— И руку уберите, будьте добры.

— Да ни за что! Что плохого в том, чтобы немного согреться?

— Извини, но я не могу — Снейп поднялся, завернулся в мантию, как гусеница в кокон. И от кого он там прячется?

— А по мне, так еще как можешь!

— Физически — да. Подобные желания не чужды даже мне — ты ведь это хотел выяснить? Но если отбросить физиологию...

Если отбросить физиологию.

И то, что Драко до тошноты, до дрожи в пальцах вдруг захотелось провести ночь в этой комнате, в этой постели, с ним.

И то, что Снейпу наверняка хочется того же. И даже не ради секса — просто чтобы чувствовать себе живыми, настоящими, желающими — в отличие от мертвого, иссохшего дома. А секс — он просто одна из сторон жизни.

Если все отбросить, что останется?

Принципы? «Эти чертовы принципы»?

* * *

Утром прощания не вышло — мама нервничала, отец едва держался на ногах, да и сам Снейп торопился. Драко не знал, что сказать. Поблагодарить за все, что тот сделал для него, для их семьи? Пожелать удачи?

Если бы он сумел забыть все, что случилось ночью и простить то, что не случилось... но обида оказалась сильнее него.

— Все-таки ты очень похож на своего отца.

Драко усмехнулся, увидев, как дернулся уголок рта Снейпа. «И я сейчас не о внешности», — мысленно добавил.

_КОНЕЦ_


End file.
